The Greatest Companion never told
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Loretta Callisto never thought she'll be traveling the universe in all space and time with a Timelord. She thought Gallifrey and her inhabitants were a myth, a legend. But the Doctor proved her wrong. Watch as a friendship between a human and timelord be tested, as a bond is born. A bond that can never be destroyed.
1. Meeting the Doctor Part 1

On board the _Zenith_ , a wheezing-groaning sound was heard throughout the ship. Loretta Callisto woke up with a start, and walked to the docking bay.

When she arrived, she was perplexed. She saw an old mid 1930s telephone box. _What's it doing here_? She jumped when the door opened, revealing a woman in her mid forties. She had blonde hair and a hoodie.

"Hullo, love. Mind telling me where I am?" asked the woman. Loretta just stared at her, as she was checking the damage of the telephone box. "Blimey! You took one hell of a beating this time, old girl" said the woman. A groan was heard, as if answering the woman. "So, I'll ask you again, love. Where am I?" she stopped in front of Loretta, her gaze only intensifying the uneasy tension between them.

"You're on the _Zenith_ " Loretta answered. She watched as the woman took out a device and turn it on. It's low sonic hum was all Loretta felt, and she slightly shivered.

The woman stopped and stared at Loretta. She quickly put the device away, and offered her a handshake. "My name's the Doctor" she said. She quirked an eyebrow at the confusion on Loretta's face. "Just, the Doctor" she clarified, earning a nod from the young girl.

She spun around, and walked back into the box, quickly. Loretta didn't know what to do. The Doctor poked her head out of the door of the box. "Well, are you coming, love?" she asked, and smiled when Loretta smiled. She motioned her to come in.

When Loretta entered, she was fascinated by what she saw. There were bright oval shaped spheres all around the room, with a bright navel blue colored light illuminating the room. There was a control center in the middle of it. Not to mention, it was huge. She'd never seen anything like it.

"It's bigger in the inside!" she exclaimed, then looked at the Doctor, who was pushing buttons and pulling a couple of levers. She all but ran to her, and enveloped the Doctor into a hug. The Doctor was at first surprised, but, she recovered and hugged Loretta back.

After a few minutes, they let go of each other, and the Doctor took a sledgehammer, and pounded it on a badly damaged bell. Immediately, the box started to shake violently for a few moments, before it stopped.

"What was that?" Loretta asked.

For a few seconds, the Doctor didn't answer. She then looked at Loretta, and answered, "We just time traveled". She could tell the girl didn't believe her. "You don't have to believe me right away. As the dear Dertanons on Pompous 3 always says, _dojde_!" With that, she ran out of the TARDIS, with the Callisto close behind her.

Loretta never seen anything like it. "So, where are we?" she asked, completely awestruck at what she seeing.

"We are in nineteenth century Earth. Or more accurately, nineteenth century New York City" The Doctor said, pulling out the same device from earlier. Loretta didn't get a chance to look at it, and she had to admit, the device was astoundingly breathtaking. The metal looked like it was made from pure Iron and the handle was made from a wood she didn't know. The light was semi - dark purple and when The Doctor turned it on, a low sonic hum was heard, and once again, she shivered at the contact.

"Hm" said The Doctor, rubbing her chin in deep thought.

Loretta looked at her and asked, "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at her, and after a few seconds, she answered, "It seems that the TARDIS brought us here for a reason".

Loretta looked around, but, couldn't find anything. "What kind of trouble?" she asked, slightly scared.

"I don't know. If anything, my Sonic Screwdriver is giving off a powerful alien reading" The Doctor answered.

"Is that normal for that to happen?" asked Loretta, silently curious. "It can be. Well, not normally. Well, only when there's a powerful alien nearby" The Doctor said, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"I'm already terrified by the look on your face, Doctor" confessed Loretta. The Doctor didn't reply, but, instead ran, with Loretta right after her.

A little while later, they stopped in front of the tallest building in New York City, the Empire State Building. "Whoa, is that the Empire State Building?" Loretta asked, staring at the building in its prime.

"Yes. It was built in 1930 and was finished and opened a year later" said The Doctor, smiling at the young Callisto.

They went in, and when a young bellman stopped them, The Doctor whipped out a wallet and showed it to him. "Oh, I'm very sorry Mrs Hepburn. I didn't expect you to come so early" he said, looking slightly perplexed, with an eyebrow raised.

Loretta looked at The Doctor, shocked. "It'll happen to the best of us, Mr?" The Doctor looked at the bellman, who in turn chuckled in embarrassment, and ran a hand threw his dark brown hair.

"Name's Robert. I just started" he said, looking at Loretta and smiled, causing the Callisto to blush slightly.

"Could you show us to our room, please?" The Doctor asked, and Robert bowed in acknowledgement, then proceeded to take them to their room.

"How did you do that?" whispered Loretta, keeping an eye on her movements, making sure she didn't trip.

The Doctor smiled and took out the wallet and answered, "Physic paper. Never leave the TARDIS without it" Loretta smiled at The Doctor's playfulness, then looked at the door they were in front of. Robert opened it and she gasped.

The room was beautiful. The walls were pearl white and it had very expensive leather couches, a very thick, silky sheep skin rug and the coffee table was made from a very rare Peltogyne tree.

The dining room consisted of very beautiful rare China, the dining room table and the chairs were made from the same wood as the coffee table.

There was a spiral staircase leading up to a second story, no doubt where the rooms were.

Loretta smiled at The Doctor, who nodded in acknowledgement, and the young Callisto ran up to the second story.

It was just as breathtaking as the first floor.

The beds were made from highly valued African Blackwood. The bed comforters were made highly valued fur, which was very silky and soft.

Loretta looked out of the window and gasped. "Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice. Loretta whirled around and sighed with a smile, when it was Robert who spoke.

She tuned around and sighed happily. "Yeah, it's truly amazing to see this. Can you believe this is my first time in the Big Apple?" she turned to Robert again, who smiled.

"It's truly your first time? You never thought about coming here?" he asked, frowning a bit when Loretta shook her head, "When a kid like me is busy all the time, it kinda slips my mind" Robert nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. My parents sacrificed everything to come here after the Great Depression. I'm trying to make it up for them" he said, obviously sad about the mention of his parents. Loretta looked at him, sadly. She knew what Robert meant. Her and her brother never see their parents a whole lot, now that they were part of Mission Force One.

She put a knowing hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know what you mean. Ever since I started working, I haven't seen much of my parents with them being Scientists" Loretta said, smiling in understanding.

A throat was heard being cleared. Loretta and Robert looked at a waiting Doctor.

"You better go, Robert. I don't want you getting in trouble" said Loretta, and Robert nodded and bowed. "Until next time, Loretta" Robert said. He then left the room.

 _I'm actually going to be doing this in parts. So, have fun with part one, Champs!_


	2. Meeting the Doctor Part 2

_I am back champs! I love this story! Let's continue this shall we?_

"So Doctor, where are we going?" asked Loretta, sitting down on the bed in front of The Doctor. The woman in question just gave a grunt and activated her sonic screwdriver. Again, Loretta shivered at the sonic hum, and activated her Quest Com.

The Doctor watched as a frustrated Loretta tried to make contact from her Quest Com. "Here. Allow me" she said, gently taking her arm and activating her sonic screwdriver again, and pointed it at the Com unit. A few seconds later, she let her arm fall.

"What did you do?" Loretta asked, turning her Quest Com on.

"I retrofitted your communication unit so that no matter what time or place in space we are, you can contact your friends or family, and they'll get through," The Doctor answered.

Loretta was at first perplexed, but then smiled.

She activated it and called her brother. All the Doctor could see, was a panicked look on a young boy's face. "Loretta?! Where are you?" he yelled, looking frantically all over the place.

"It's okay, Miles. I'm safe" Loretta answered and smiled.

The Sonic Screwdriver hummed louder as The Doctor focused it on Loretta. The Doctor had a perplexed expression, but said nothing.

"What do you mean you _time traveled_?" Miles asked, in a disbelieving tone.

Loretta sighed. "You don't have to believe me, Miles" She shook her head.

The Doctor cleared her throat. Loretta looked at her. "We have to go" she said, causing the oldest Callisto to nod.

They soon walked out of the building and looked around. The Doctor had her sonic screwdriver out, it's whining humming louder and louder as they got to New York's Ellis Island.

"Strange," the Doctor said to herself, robbing her chin in thought.

"What is, Doctor?" Loretta asked, looking around to see what the problem was.

"Whoever is here, definitely shouldn't be," she answered, before taking off, a baffled Loretta behind her.

They had arrived at the Statue of Liberty when they've stopped by a couple Police Officers.

"State your name" one said, his hat covering his eyes.

"Ah, yes," the Doctor smiled and whipped out her physic paper. "Here we are" she held it in front of their faces.

The other officer frowned and took off his hat. Loretta saw a gem in his forehead.

"They do not have the papers. I'll take them inside" he nodded and his comrade agreed. "Follow me, immediately" he said, putting his hat back on and hurried away. He ordered an armed escort to have Loretta and the Doctor follow him.

"Doctor? What do we do now?" Loretta exclaimed quietly.

The Doctor shook her head. "There's nothing we can do now, at least not at the moment," she said, giving Loretta a toothy grin.

 **()()()()()()**

Once inside, they threw them in a cell. The man waited until the armed escort disappeared fully down the hall before turning towards them.

"Doctor?" he asked, getting a broad smile in return from the woman.

"Toby! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" The Doctor exclaimed.

Toby closed his eyes and his formed changed, to that of a vulture. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"It has been a long time, Doctor. Thirty-eight years, in fact," Toby smiled and released them.

"Who are you?" Loretta asked, getting a respectful smile in return.

"I am a Shansheeth. We are tasked to reunite people who are their last of their kind with their fallen brethren," Toby explained.

"So, like some kind of angel?" the Callisto asked.

"Perplexing way of seeing us, but I suppose it would work" the Shansheeth replied.

"So, what are you doing here, old friend?" the Doctor asked.

"The last of the Allied Daleks has fallen ill. They tasked me with reuniting him with the others and their allies from the first Human War when the time came" he explained, getting the Doctor to nod in understanding.

"A dalek?" Loretta asked, bewildered. She looked at the Doctor, getting a head shake in return.

"Another adventure, for another time" the Timelord answered, before turning her attention to the shansheeth. "So, mind letting us out, old friend?" she asked.

"You know I would. But, it seems you have forgotten your orders, old friend" Toby replied, gently shaking his head.

"Bullocks! I've forgotten all about that," The Doctor silently exclaimed.

"Orders?" Loretta asked.

"My orders from the Doctor were to follow any human officer's orders, to remain undercover for the foreseeable future" the vulture explained, causing the Mission Specialist to nod in understanding.

"Makes sense, but why?" she asked.

"Because, the Nashta Verada has returned" Toby turned around, to another, quite larger Shansheeth. He bowed in respect and moved off to the side.

"My stars! It's you! I thought you were..." the Doctor started, before being cut off.

"dead from the explsion? Ha! Highly unlikely Doctor. You created one of the greatest revival system in the cosmos," the larger Shansheeth snickered.

"The hand of Prime. It wasn't meant for that! It's as powerful as the Hand of Omega!" she cried.

"Desperate times, calls for desperate measures, don't you think Doctor?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Loretta answered.

"I am Azure of the 15th Funeral Fleet, little human girl" the blue jewel flashed a sapphire in warning.


End file.
